


Hymnal of the Pyric Victory

by Stormrifle



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Annas' are willing to cut the Summoner some sweet deals on tech that shouldn't be possible in Askr, Any character that's in Heroes has a shot at showing up, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, Hiding Medical Issues, Medical Procedures, Mental Health Issues, Multi, My Kiran, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Violence, it's getting close to four years since feh released, minorly aged-up characters, no beta we die like Glenn, no gore tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormrifle/pseuds/Stormrifle
Summary: For someone as introverted as herself, with a tendency towards self-isolation, four years was still a long time to be in a world not her own. Especially not without at least some companionship from people of that same world. But other than herself, who had come here thanks to Briddelblek in the first place with no prior world portal, no one else was from where she was. It wasn’t that surprising, considering there hadn’t been a world ending crisis on hand that needed the power of Great Heroes when she’d been summoned, but there had to be something about other worlds that didn’t necessarily have them among these tomes. Some way to open a portal to and cross into. She wasn’t thinking of abandoning Askr, not anymore, but someday she wanted to be able to go back.
Kudos: 4





	1. All in a Day's Work

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a written work of my personal Kiran, The Summoner of Askr, and the Heroes from a mobile game that'll probably have longer longevity than me if Intys has anything to say about it.  
> Big themes will be personal growth for characters, some theories about the end game of Askr and the Order of Heroes, and personal issues that I've had that others can relate to, but that could be trigger for some, so please be careful. If something seems to me like it will be triggering for some, I'll try to have the chapter notes reflect that.

In one of the many cool underground storage vaults, piled high with crates, with little else, except for some quickly written notes stuck in between wooden boxes to identify what was inside, a hooded figure took diligent, methodical notes. These numbers had to be exact. 

But, for an overall estimate, there was roughly 100,000 of each crystal and shard type, 35,000 of the various badges, stacks of 25 of the blessings, close to 2,000 divine codes, and so on, until the last two most important ones: 42,908 feathers and… a measly 13 orbs. 

The hooded figure shook their head, the rustling fabric the only sound down in the stone room. The resources most important were usually the hardest to get, they supposed. It might look impressive, but high numbers of all the other supplies didn’t mean anything if there weren’t more new Heroes to use them on. 

Echoing footsteps of booted-heel on stone brought the figure out of the number counting, turning to also see fire light coming down the stairs. 

“Summoner?”

Numbers could wait for a moment. “What can I help you with, Prince Alphonse?”

A pause, and a chuff that might have been a small snort, “I know you’ve been down here too long when you start falling back to formalities like that. Come back upstairs with me, I’ll escort us to lunch.”

“Go up without me, Pr-... Al. I’ll head up when I’m finished here.” Going back to their notes, the Summoner turned back away, towards all the counting that still had to be done, and after that was a quick patrol around the east side to end at the Heroes’ resort, checking the supplies there, then- 

Firm but gentle fingers grabbed the Summoner’s wrist, and peered up into the Summoner’s hood, even if the prince had to bend down to do so. “Please, Rin. I’ll let you get back to work after you’ve gotten some food in you. I know this will be your first meal of the day, and you wouldn’t want to fall back into old habits, would you?”

With a pout, the Summoner begrudgingly agreed, grabbing their lantern and letting Alphonse guide them upstairs towards the dining hall. 

  
  


Bright, unfiltered light bathed the open air hallway leading towards the dining hall. It was impossible to mistake the raucous up ahead for anything up ahead for anything other than a horde of hungry Heroes, except for maybe dozens of loud ogres. 

The heavy wooden doors that frankly had no business being as tall as they were, was already propped open so people could focus on getting food, but Alphonse still went quickly ahead and led the Summoner in with his arm held out. The Summoner bobbed their head politely, and began the weaving and waving it would take to get near the food. Venison was on the menu, as was common, along with a basic garden salad, some fruits they had had imported (thanks to one of the various Anna’s), and semi-sweet bread rolls. 

With a plate full of mostly salad and bread, the Summoner tried to find a spot that was close enough to the doors for a quick escape back to work, but not at a super full table where people would try to rope them into staying longer.    
Spot located.   
Plate down, butt down, but not hood down, the Summoner vaguely wished they’d remembered to back a notebook before they had started their work today. Oh well, lunch would be quicker without it, anyway. Only half-way through the modest pile of leaves, carrots, and tomatoes (all unwanted onions had been shoved aside), they accepted they wouldn’t be getting as much work done as they wanted that day. 

“There you are, Summoner, I’ve been looking all over for you!” The new party didn’t bring a plate of food over, but the pale elbows that rested on the table to be leaned over instead brought long strands of pink hair and an almost cloying amount of perfume. 

The Summoner looked up into the bright pink eyes of Hilda, and sincerely doubted she’d done much of anything at all today. Not saying a bit of those thoughts, “I’m sure you had something in mind then, Hilda. I’ll hear you out.”

“I knew you would, you’re such a sweetheart like that! Anyway, I was hoping that you had some time later tonight and would join Corrin, Camilla, Mae, and I for a spa night! I’m sure you could use one too, especially with all the hard work you’ve been doing. Hardly anyone has seen you today, and it’s sooooo important to take care of yourself. So, what do you say?” Hilda said sacurinely sweet, with the prettiest of smiles.

Though the Summoner’s eyes were hidden in shadow, they went cross. “I don’t know who put you up to this-” “Camilla.” “Oh, of course, but, no, I don’t have time tonight. Or the next few weeks, really.”

There was the famous Hilda pout, “But Summoner…”

“Now if you would excuse me, I’ve finished my lunch and must go.” Tone flat, and lips flatter, the Summoner started to stand up. 

“You can’t just bail on us!” Hilda whined.    
“I never agreed to anything in the first place. And you all know you’re welcome to have some time at the hot springs without-”

“I’m not interrupting ‘girl time’, am I? I would hate to think I could be interrupting so important as that, with something like inquiring if the training groups have been put together yet, or if the resort’s inventory, let alone the castle inventory or patrol duty had been handled either.” Came a new voice that managed to be even more dead in tone than how the Summoner suddenly felt.

“-me.” No need to turn and see who was next to them, that voice haunted the Summoner at all hours of the day. She kept her head level, staring blankly ahead, not even daring to lick her suddenly and noticeably dry lips. No actions that could be seen as weakness or a sign of fear. “Good afternoon, Soren. While no, those tasks haven’t been finished, I was just getting back to them.” 

“No need to hurry on my account,” The Summoner felt a bead of sweat trickle down her neck. “It’s not as if I, or anyone else, has anything quite more important to also work with today that cannot move forward without your notes.” 

“Awww, c’mon, Soren, even the Summoner needs a break now and then. The castle won’t fall that easily.” Hilda said, turning her pout on Soren, resting her chin in her carefully moisturized palm. 

Soren narrowed his eyes only just this side of being noticeable by the natural human eye.

“Oh, you know, I think hear Dorothea calling me. Wouldn’t want her to be kept waiting. Goodluck, Summonertakecare.” And gone was Hilda in a whirlwind of pink hair. 

“Congrats on getting Hilda the only exercise she’ll probably get for today.” The Summoner said, sighing, and picking up the still mildly full-of-food plate, passing it to one of the burly Heroes sitting behind her, (waste not want not), and trying to move around Soren to head back to the store rooms. 

He finally wore an actual expression, sort of, that mostly consisted of his raised eyebrow. “Do I need to escort you?” The barest of scathing tones. 

Another sigh. “No but it’ll probably be faster for you to come with me to grab my notes as soon as I’m done though.” Arm out to silently let Soren begin leading the way, the Summoner followed him back out of the dining hall, definitely not flipping him off the entire way under the coat’s long sleeves. 

  
  


Inventory in both areas done, the patrol made quick thanks to Tana and her sweet pegasus, along with training groups being put together quickly for the next day and rest of the week, the Summoner had some free time in the afternoon. Not feeling too tired, the wind blowing gently today, it felt like now was a good time to visit the archery range. 

Most of the Order’s top archers preferred sparing or using moving targets in the training towers, but a few still kept the range, if only to use as a warm up. While the Summoner tried to keep at least proficient with all the weapons, practicing archery didn’t have to involve a sparring partner quite as frequently. With so many Heroes there in Askr to help it, there was always a teacher around, but alone time was a precious commodity. The long robes would protect her arms from any accidental string slaps, and the sun was behind her instead of being blinding.

String pulled back, arrow notched, with a pause to gauge the wind, she let the arrow fly. And seven more after that. Each arrow getting further away from the center, not closer, but no real change in the breeze. The Summoner roughly grabbed a ninth arrow, muttering about snapping something if the arrow didn’t do it’s damn job. She drew the bow taut, taking careful aim, only to let the bow relax and aim it at the ground when someone called out. 

“I’d say your footing is off, but it’s hard to tell when you only have one on the ground.” Takumi said, chuckling at his own joke as he approached. 

“I’m glad you’ve grown a sense of humor, but can it not be used at my expense if you’re not going to help me?” The Summoner frowned, not facing him.

Already stepping closer, “So I can poke fun if I help, huh?” Takumi chuckled again. 

The Summoner cracked a hidden smile herself, but focused again on drawing her bow, and a centering breath as she raised her right foot to the back of her left left and went on pointe. Takumi shifted behind her a little more and he settled his hands on her waist to prop her up while he guided her aim. “The breeze right now is subtle, but because you’re raised like this, you have to account for the push on your own body, not just the arrow’s.” “I’m aware of that.” “I know. But it’s just a reminder. If you have to go between aiming behind or ahead of, pick ahead whatever is the opposite of the direction the wind is blowing. If it picks up after your arrow has already left your bow, a less effective shot that still hits is better than one that doesn’t.”

“I’m aware of that too.” The Summoner said, tongue inside her cheek. “Any other stellar advice?”

“If I make a comment about being patient, will you hit me?” Takumi said, unphased. 

“Yes.”

“No further advice then.” He said, taking his hands off her and letting her find her center of balance again. 

Once that was found, the Summoner closed one eye briefly, re-opened it, and let the arrow fly. It didn’t hit the center by any stretch of the mean, but it was equally far as her first arrow just on the other side. 

“Progress! See, you’ll get there. It just takes practice.” He said warmly

The Summoner didn’t seem wholly convinced, but they didn’t elbow Takumi in the stomach either. “Time for practice isn’t something I have too much of.”

Takumi placed his hands on her shoulders, this time for a quick squeeze. “But then you also have all of the Order of Heroes to make up for that.” 

The Summoner turned around with a bone to pick with that idea, but stopped when she had to look up further than she remembered to look him in the eye. “When did you get taller than me?” She asked incredulously. 

Takumi snorted and crossed his arms. “I’ve always been taller than you.”

“Not like this though. You’re blocking out the sun, and I didn’t have to ask you to try!” 

He wrapped a set of knuckles on her forehead under the lip of her hood. “It’s coming up on four years since I was summoned here, remember?”

Making a pitiful “Hey!” As she held a hand to her forehead, she frowned at him. “I know, but still. You’re almost up to Ryoma’s height. If he were to shave that mountain of hair of his.” 

“That hair contains all of his pride as a Hoshidan royal, it’s not going anywhere if he has a say about it.” Takumi chuckled again, before stretching his arms above his head. As he brought them back down. “Tell you what though, I’ll let you get back to practice, but I’ll run interference in case someone else comes to try and bother you unless it’s important, alright?” 

The Summoner turned back to the target, debating if she should go grab her spent arrows now or when she had shot all fifteen. “So you admit you came here to bug me, got it. But thank you, I appreciate it. I still want to say I got at least once bullseye when I practiced today.”

  
  


After all that had been done during the day, the Summoner was ready to collapse. 

Collapse into a plush library chair and begin research hours again. Darkness was an outside problem; inside was brightly lit for all the nightowls who only truly became functional after the sun had set. Dinner still was being handled downstairs, the library was silent, and having visibly grabbed some bread in front of witnesses to eat on the climb up to the best seats in the keep, the Summoner was looking forward to some hopefully productive reading. 

It was sheer luck that the Summoner didn’t trip on the trail of books that piled high when it reached a certain fashionably awkward blond prince, who was absorbed with two books at once, occasionally glancing at a third on the ground. 

Not even trying to be subtle, the Summon had a sudden cough fit in Leo’s direction. 

With a decidedly un-princely-like screech, but avoiding dropping either book, Leo leveled a look at the Summoner. “Was that necessary?” 

“Heh. Probably not. But it was the most entertainment I’ve gotten all day, unless you count Cynthia threatening to drown Clairesse in flowers outside the dining hall at lunch.” The Summoner said with a grin evident in her voice. 

“I’m so glad I could be of entertainment.” Leo said flatly. He finally shrugged his shoulders and turned away, then rolled his neck and shoulders with a frown, just now probably realizing how long he’d been there. “I don’t suppose dinner still has some time left to it.” 

“For once you’re in luck, it’s still going strong. Elise and Sakura were asking after you, too. They said they must have just missed you at lunch today, and were hoping not to do so again.” The grin was still there, but more genuinely friendly now than at someone else’s expense.

“I’ll make sure to see them sometime during dinner before I retire then, thank you.” He heaved a sigh at the trail of books he’d left. “I should handle this before I go.” 

With a wave of a hand, “Nah, I’ve got this. You get down there, while there’s still plenty of the good stuff. Wouldn’t want you having to stay off the field tomorrow ‘cause you haven’t eaten again. Got to take care of yourself.” 

Leo huffed a grateful but rueful chuckle. He headed towards the library doors, but paused to rest a hand on the Summoner’s shoulder. “You should take your own advice every once in a while, you know.” 

“I’ve eaten twice today, but, thanks.” The Summoner reached a gloved hand up to cover Leo’s briefly and gave it a quick squeeze. “Sleep well.” 

He looked like he wanted to say more, but shook his head after a moment, leaving the room with a final pat on their shoulder before heading off to find food and the girls. 

Mostly history and philosophy books had to be put back, typical, but they all came off the shelves close enough to each other that clean up was quick. Research could now begin, with a brushing of floor dirt from hands on uniform pants. 

With her own reading materials in hand, the Summoner claimed a large blue high-backed chair with a small end table conveniently next to it. She flipped quickly through the pages to get to where she had been the night before. The newest Heroes that had been revealed by Briddilblek were all from Foadlan, a world with a mix of inferior and superior technologies all within the same country’s borders, even if from different factions. Powers like “pillars of light” that fell from the sky and annihilated everything in a huge radius and, from what the older Claude had described to be like neon lights, flowing channels of embedded lighting up the walls and floor of a giant underground society that didn’t appear to be the simply of the power of a great mage or God of some kind sounded far closer to her world than any of the others. Short of the world that Tsubaki and his friends were from, which had spurred her research in the first place. She hadn’t thought a world like that even possible before. But two worlds with technological advances far beyond the others and a possibility of infinite heroes (had she the resources), meant potentially many more worlds that had portals that could be opened up and crossed over into. 

Maybe even her own world.

For someone as introverted as herself, with a tendency towards self-isolation, four years was still a long time to be in a world not her own. Especially not without at least some companionship from people of that same world. But other than herself, who had come here thanks to Briddelblek in the first place with no prior world portal, no one else was from where she was. It wasn’t that surprising, considering there hadn’t been a world ending crisis on hand that needed the power of Great Heroes when she’d been summoned, but there had to be something about other worlds that didn’t necessarily have them among these tomes. Some way to open a portal to and cross into. She wasn’t thinking of abandoning Askr, not anymore, but someday she wanted to be able to go back. 

But before that, she also wanted to know what happened to people who did leave Askr once they were done. She wanted an answer as to what happened before she tried to leave, as much for her own sake, as for every Hero summoned here by her hand. 

As more time went by, and more friendships, relationships, and families were made and bound together, the more the Summoner felt the pressure of time on her shoulders. Not knowing how much time she had before she had to send everyone back to their own worlds. If they’d keep their memories, of lessons learned and time spent, if they’d keep the years on them from the time spent here, or if they’d revert back and suddenly have to go through the bodily changes all over again. If they even truly had a body to go back to.

So as the evening dragged on, guests of the library came and went, and her eyes started to burn out just like the two candles above her, the Summoner kept reading, kept researching. If someone found her still in the library come morning, she’d just skip her medicine and keep her eternal energy for the next day. And the next day if she had to. 

Even if the medicine Anna was kind enough to procure for her would never truly run out, time would, and she wouldn’t risk being asleep when that happened.


	2. Bonding Excersises

Upon waking up without being smothered in the pages of the book, the Summoner supposed her medicine wasn’t the only way she’d be able to fall asleep anymore. It must be a side effect of getting older; she would have never been able to fall asleep in a chair when she was younger.  
Raising herself up a bit, elbows digging in to the heavy top cover of her own bed, she noticed her coat, boots, and woolen socks had been removed, but the rest of her clothes had been left alone. Depending on who had dropped her off in her room, she might have preferred they strip her more. Now her clothes were sticking to her with all her sleep sweat.   
The face of disgust stayed as she peeled herself of the gross layers. She’d have to have these cleaned before she wore them again, but she wanted to feel herself be clean again first.   
One of the greatest collaborations between herself and the engineers of Askr was that of bringing in sanity and heated waters through mass levels of plumbing that they had designed to work with minal tear down of the keep. Having a fresh hot bath at her own disposal instead of needing assistance from some of the mages was a treasure she hadn’t taken for granted.  
Heavy handfuls of dried lavender leaves and some rock salt went in as the tub filled. Just the smell already had the tightness in her joints fading after walking around the stone cold floors.   
“This getting old stuff is bullshit.” She mumbled, but sat down with a heavy, happy sigh.   
She let her hair down from the mostly still up bun while leaning against the back of the tub. Sometimes she felt bad, seeing the ring of blue-green hair dye in the tub that would eventually need to be clean, but such was a small price to pay in the end. Turquoise strands turned deep river green in the waters while they wrapped around her arms. The Summoner looked like the swamp witch she’d always wanted to be.   
Just starting the task of washing up her face, she heard footsteps that hardly paused as they threw open the door.   
Soren and the Summoner stared at each other blankly for a moment, then she went back to washing her face. “Can I help you?”  
He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, ignoring her question. “Why are you just now getting ready for the day?”  
“Cause I just woke up for the day. I’m assuming you know who brought me back.” She rubbed a washcloth behind her left ear.   
“It was Ike.” He sighed and slowly removed the hand from his face but kept his subtle frown.   
“That explains why I still had most of my clothes still on, then.” One leg went up, foot gently pointed to be scrubbed. “I’d invite you to join me, but I have the feeling you’d just only try to drown me.” She looked over to Soren, who was currently giving Ike a run for his money with how much his eye was twitching. “If I flash you my tits, will you leave me to bathe in peace?”  
“No!”  
A raised eyebrow, “You want a bigger show? My, my~”  
“That is not at all what I meant!” Soren covered his face with both his hands. Which meant he missed the taunting grin on the Summoner’s face. “Just, hurry up and finish bathing. There’s a lot of work to be done today, preferably before nightfall, so that we can begin working on tomorrow’s plans in the evening this time, not the day of.”  
“Ugh!” The Summoner sank further into the tub. She blew bubbles from her submerged nose as an answer.   
Muttering under his breath, “Why is she still always like this?” Before taking a deep, hopefully but not really calming breath. “Rin, can you just cooperate… please?”  
She slowly sat up a bit, still pouting. “I’ve brought almost 430 heroes here, some of which have been here even longer than you. Don’t you think we can let some of them finally help around here like they’ve been offering to?  
It was a losing battle, but admitting she was probably right was too easily conceding to defeat. “At the very least, you should be handling the training for the most recent heroes.”   
“Fine. Fine, fine, finefinefinefine. Let me finish bathing in peace, unless you’ve changed your mind about that show.” Rin said, going back to scrubbing her legs.  
“Absolutely not!”

Toweled off, hair put back up in a bun, but sans the summoner coat and borrowing some of Sharena’s clothes while hers were washed, Rin the Summoner made her way down the stairs from her living quarters and down to the middle of the Order’s halls to meet with the newest recruits. Without her coat, even though people could see her face now, no one really recognized her. With so many heroes, she was just one of them in their eyes. Or one of the Eirika’s, even if she was much shorter, or maybe young Azura.   
Down the last set of stairs lay the group for the day, plus a few surprising and also unsurprising extras. The recruits she was supposed to be leading out for training, Geese, Daros, Phina, and Ced, along with the ever present Soren, Leo, and oddly enough both Claude’s, the younger of which had finished training over a year ago. “Well, hello to all of you. Quite a group we have goin. Did I miss something big?”   
The newest five kept silent as they tried to figure out who she was in the first place. Soren merely rolled his eyes and refused to deal with her again so soon. Leo on the other hand was just seeing the Summoner for the first time today and had no problem giving her a welcoming smile, “Only the sunrise, but I think we both know that there are worse things to have missed.”   
Rin chuckled as the younger Claude went in for what she thought would be a nice morning hug, but instead she got squished to his side while he smothered her in his cape.   
Almost yelling, “Summoner, you forgot your cloak! It’s okay, I’ll protect you from the sun.” While Rin tried to fight for her freedom.   
It took her elbowing him in the kidney to claim her freedom and fresh air. The new recruits were kind enough not to be talking about the scene, but there were some very confused looks.   
Rin shoved the annoying Claude to the ground. Smoothing back some errant hairs, “Well, it seems like the four of you are all set for training. Leo, if you’d be so kind as to let one of the Muses know I could use their assistance in the training tower, it would be appreciated.” She looked over her shoulder after motioning to the training group to begin heading to the tower. “Will you be joining us today?”  
Soren shook his head. “I have some other matters to handle.”  
She nodded knowingly. “I see. Say hi to Ike for me~”   
He had too much practice at handling her teasing to blush anymore. Spoil sport. But he did leave after a quick nod. Leo went left with him, off to accomplish his given task.   
That left… “Annoying one, what do you want?” Rin had to seriously try not to laugh thinking about a stupid meme from her bygone days watching the older Claude help the younger back up.   
“You sound like you aren’t so happy to see us this morning.” He fake pouted.  
“Don’t shove me in your armpit and then act surprised that I’m not thrilled with you still hanging around.” She said flatly. Her eyes flickered over to the more recently arrived Claude. “Did you have some questions for me?”  
“Something like that. My younger self came over because I was here,” “Hey.” “But he was also looking to leave right now.” “Hey!”   
Rin eyed younger Claude. “Good. Today you can keep Hubert away from Miss Flame Emperor. I don’t know those two doing any more conspiring.”   
“If that’s what the wonderful Summoner wants, leave it to me.” Younger Claude changed his tune pretty quick, and went on his way, whistling. He did love scheming after all, maybe a bit too much. But redirecting annoying, but useful, habits had become second nature.   
Rin began heading towards the training tower herself, accompanied by the remaining Claude. “I hope I’m able to answer the questions you have.” She said politely. Age had mellowed him out, or at least taught him to hold his tongue more. She brushed away thoughts about how it had more to do with living through 6 years of war.   
“Since it’s more about asking permission of sorts, I’d say it’ll be easy enough to answer. I know you’ve said I’ll have to wait until the next group to begin my training with the Order of Heroes, but I was hoping in the meantime to accompany you and those training. Get a bit more perspective on the going ons around here, ya know?”   
She smiled politely. “I have no issue with you accompanying us. I’m sure with your experience, you have a good mind for tactics yourself. That’s always welcome to have around in my opinion.”  
Claude smiled back. “Glad to hear.”   
They kept walking, the tower entrance finally in view.  
“You’re a lot more formal when you’re doing things in official capacity. Kind of makes sense, though.” Claude said.  
Rin only smiled again. “Would you believe me if I told you that being formal comes more naturally to me than not?”  
“You and Prince Dimitri have that in common then.”   
She hid her smirk behind her hand. “We’ve a few things in common, yes, but I think the number of differences is far greater.”   
Rin clasped her hands behind her back as she strode into the training tower.  
“Greetings once again.” She called out to the recruits up ahead. “I hope you’ve all slept well and had a good morning meal, as we’ve got a full day of training ahead of us. We’ll work on getting you acclimated to the rules of this world along with starting to understand your natural skills and how they’ll be able to develop here.” She stopped and made eye contact with all of them as she finished approaching. “That’ll likely keep us busy through this first day. The entire training process usually takes about a week, and from then on you’ll be added amongst the ranks and contributing to life in Askr as a whole like all the Heroes who’ve come before you. I encourage you to ask questions and voice any concerns you may have.” She finished with a nod. “Are we set?”   
A small chorus of aye aye!s from the two pirates, a small formal bow from the green mage, and a happy twirl with a clap of her hands from the newest dancer.   
“Let’s get to it, then. Starting at the first stratum, we will work first on your individual talents.” 

Claude let out a low whistle from his spot next to the Summoner as he watched Geese tear through an armored unit. “These seem like some really solid fighters to me.”   
Rin tapped her pen on her notebook’s right page. “Solid enough. But they might not hold too well under the strain of some of the abyssal or infernal type battles.” She hastily scribbled down some more notes while looking up at the battlefield. “Phina, dance for Ced.” She called out. More scribbling.   
With his height advantage there wasn’t much leaning over involved to look at what Rin was writing. It was elegant, with it’s loops and long lines, but almost completely unreadable to him. “How so?”   
Her eyes darted to him, then back to the field. “Ced, finish off that mounted unit so Darros can get to the blue flier.” She eyed him again. “Even if no one who has been summoned can truly die here, other issues factor in. Everyone still has things they have advantages and disadvantages against, and with the high difficulty battles, they may have only a few specific battles they’d be well suited for. Whereas other Heroes have better technique and abilities that make them more suited for a greater variety of those difficult battles. Taking the time to specifically train each individual hero and small groups gives me the insight I need to make the calls on who will be on the front lines almost everyday, and who will be kept in specific rotation. Just like the worlds you all hail from.”   
“But you, unlike many of those other tactitions, have the power to change that.”  
Rin blinked him. “To a degree.” Her attention went back to the two still left standing on the field. “Great job! We’ll take a small break while we wait for a healer to make an appearance.” She closed her notebook gently. “But changes like that require resources, and often plenty at that.”  
Claude turned to face her. “Not all of them, though. From what I hear, at least.”   
“Depends on what it is to determine how effective it is. Which particular trick of mine are you actually referring to, since I’m sure you’d like a formal explanation.” She said.  
“Hilda did her best, but I’m sure yours would have more of the nitty gritty. It’s similar to a tactic we have present in Fodlan.” Rin made a waving motion to get him to continue when he didn’t add any more on his own. “She called it ‘ally supporting’, but mentioned that even you can formally ‘support’ people as the Summoner.”   
She gave a funny sort of laugh while also looking a thousand yards away. “I sure can. But, uh, the support bonding here is different than in Fodlan, I’ll tell you that much.”   
“Hilda mentioned something like that, but didn’t have enough experience with it to say how.” Claude nodded at his own words. “It’s an Askr special thing, right?”   
Rin wobbled her hand back and forth.”Yes and no. It’s got a bunch more restrictions to it.”  
Clattering horse hooves caught the Summoner’s attention before she could give any more information.  
“There you are, Summoner.” Finn said atop his horse as he guided to a stop next to the two of them.   
Rin went over to the side of the horse. “Greetings, Sir Finn. Ah!, there’s my Muse!” Delicate hands met delicate hands as she helped Lachesis down from her spot behind Finn. “And how are you today?”  
“One could find themselves doing quite well with fine riding company and the calm weather.” Lachesis turned her head up to give Finn a sweetly soft smile. “Nanna has requested a family evening, and one would not like to keep her waiting.”   
Finn deeply bowed his head atop his horse, with a gloved hand over his heart. “I shall be back to accompany you back to the keep before nightfall, then. Take care.” He gave her a private smile of his own, before nodding at the Summoner and Claude in his departure.   
Rin tucked her notebook back into her small pouch attached to her belt. “Looks like our conversation will have to wait until later, Claude. Now that we have a healer on hand, the real work will begin.” She gave a quick whistle to the training group before linking her arm with Lachesis’.   
Claude watched after the two small women as they approached the practice fields. With Rin unable to answer any more questions, maybe it was time to go meet up with some old classmates of his, since he’d already failed at not meeting his younger self anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like any good writer, I write when I'm supposed to be sleeping, and immediately hit post without a second look until three days from now when I remember to check for typos.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter was a short intro chapter to the kind of tone I write in and also for me to practice writing for something besides work for the first time in two years.


End file.
